Proximity
by Sciencegal
Summary: Love blossoms for some while it wilts for others. All the while, danger lurks just around the corner. An ancient legend is finally told, setting a course that could spell disaster to our heroes if it isn't stopped in time.
1. An Ancient Tale

**A/N: Happy Halloween! It's almost over when I posted this, but still. If I didn't work all day, it would have been posted sooner. Enjoy the early glimpse of the next installment of my romance series! The rest of this will be posted up only when I've finished typing the whole thing (which shouldn't take too long as the rough draft's finished and this is a short one).**

* * *

Prologue: An Ancient Tale

The lair was in typical fashion. The television broadcasted the evening news, alerting New Yorkers about an increase in gang violence that nobody was really listening to. Reclined on the couch, Donatello typed away on his laptop; lost in complex algorithms and other such things his brothers hardly understood. Voices drifted out of the dojo accompanied by the soft thumps of skin against fabric; placing Raphael and Leonardo around the punching bag hung inside.

The last of the four turtle brothers left his bedroom, his giggling voice drifting down to the lower level. He took the steps two at a time, his orange furred passenger mewing his protest with each jostling movement. "Come on, Klunkers! The Mikey express is on the move!" The tabby shifted position on his owner's shoulders, his tail twitching ever so slightly. "Hey Don!" Michelangelo stooped before his genius brother. "Whatcha working on? Is it some new awesome gadget? Like, maybe a jetpack? I hope it's a jetpack 'cuz that would be super awesome!"

Donatello's concentration never wavered from his screen. "You don't need a jetpack. You have a hoverboard. Don't tell me you're bored of it already."

"But…jetpack!"

"No."

"You're no fun!" He huffed in irritation. He opened his beak to plead more when an disgruntled mew sounded in his ear, reminding him of his earlier mission. He huffed instead. "Fine. We'll continue this important conversation later. Maybe then you'll see the error of your ways and realize your favorite brother needs a jetpack. Don't worry. I'll forgive this slight once that happens." With that, he turned on his heels and marched into the kitchen.

Once inside, he opened a cabinet door to grab the bag of cat food. Klunk's meows grew more insistent at the sight. He pawed at the bag as it came within his reach.

"I know, boy," Michelangelo cooed at his cat. He scooped out the food into the tabby's bowl and chuckled as the weight on his shoulders disappeared in a blur of movement.

"Mikey!" Raphael's voice echoed through the lair.

Ignoring his brother's call, he returned the bag to its proper place.

"You're dead, Mikey." Raphael's seething form suddenly filled the doorway. "I know it was you, dammit. You had no right!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Michelangelo turned, his gaze lingering on the bandages still wrapped around his brother's middle. It was difficult to believe it had only been a few weeks since Bishop nearly ended Raphael's life. It was something he hated remembering.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Raphael growled. "She's your damn friend!"

Michelangelo's look turned to confusion. "You mean Kimi? What about her?"

"She fuckin' called me, that's what! I told you not to give her my number!" He flung his arms out in his frustration, his shell cell clutched so tight in a fist, the casing threatened to crack.

"Oh, I thought you wanted her to have it." Michelangelo smirked. "Yanno, so your 'doctor' can do her checkups. And she did ask nicely."

"She won't stop fuckin' calling!"

"Then answer the phone." He grinned, enjoying his brother's discomfort. "She just wants to help, Raphie."

"I don't want her help!" He hissed through his teeth. "Tell her ta leave me alone."

He hummed with his finger against his chin. "I guess I can try." He bent to scratch behind his cat's ears. "Or you could just tell her yourself. I'm sure she'd love to hear from you."

Raphael fumbled for speech, but was spared from responding by Donatello's arrival behind him. "Ancient One just got here. Sensei wants us all by the televisions. Apparently, it's important."

Michelangelo watched them both leave before giving his cat one final pet. Then, in a burst of energy, he overtook his brothers and jumped over the back of the couch to sit next to the third. Leonardo gave him a serious look which only went ignored. "So what brings you state-side?"

"I fear I bring much worrisome news." Ancient One began. "As I have already informed Splinter back in December, it could mean a great disaster for your city. One that must be prevented at any cost."

"What's this bad news, then?" Leonardo asked what they were all thinking.

"Patience, Leonardo." The elder held out his chubby palm towards him. "This requires much needed preparation before I can reveal the reason I came to you this day. Something of this magnitude cannot be told backwards. I must weave the tale the way it is always done. From the beginning."

"Is it story time, Ancient One?" Michelangelo piped up.

"That it is, Michelangelo. And this is an old one, as well. One that has nearly faded from memory for most of Japan. Only a few know of it still today. Even less know the whole story. I am one of them. Today, you all will be as well.

"The tale starts centuries ago in an era ripe with war. A young man, barely fit for battle, discovered a treasure like no other. The medallion was said to be a gift from the gods. Anyone who wore it around their neck grew in strength and intelligence. Not a single battle was lost with this prize on their side. But it came with a price, as all powerful things do. The price of death.

"The medallion had a weakness. _Hakky_ _ō_ ; he went mad with power. It changed him until he was a stranger to his family. He killed without honor. Soon, no one was safe if it meant a victory. Even his own family. He slaughtered them. Only after the deed was done did he realized the depth to which he sank. By then, it was too late for him.

"Others eventually took up the mantle upon his own inevitable death, all ending the same way. Years passed with the death toll only growing in number. Then the day came where it was decided to put an end to the curse. Many attempts were made, but only one succeeded. The medallion cracked in two, separating its power into its two strengths. This greatly lessened its power, allowing it to be used without the worst of its heinous consequences.

"Now for what I came here for." Ancient One's expression turned grave as he continued, "One half of the medallion used to reside in my protected stores until quite recently. It was stolen from me."

"Wait, that story was true?" Donatello piped up, incredulous.

" _Hai_. All legends have some truth to them. Some just have more than most." He tipped his head at the turtle's question before turning back to the room at large. "I do not know when next the enemy will strike, but once he has the other in his possession, he will be unstoppable. "

"Where is the other one?" Leonardo inquired.

"If the location of it was known, we would not be in as grave of a situation." He said, snidely.

"That is indeed troubling news," Splinter commented over Leonardo's affronted posture. "My recollection of the legend is dim, but I do remember the danger the medallion's halves carry on their own. It cannot remain in enemy hands."

"Yeah, well, how do ya expect ta find them?" Raphael grunted. "Do ya know who has tha one you lost?"

" _Iie_. I only know that it is somewhere in this city." Ancient One stood, his small, bulging frame barely gaining height from the movement. "Now I must get some rest. My journey has been long and I am spent. Is that alright, Splinter-san?"

"Of course. I already have the spare set up for you. I will show you the way."

" _Gomen-nasai_."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Just feed that review box! :D**


	2. Promises Kept

**A/N:** **Another chapter and not much to say to open it, so just read on!**

* * *

Promises Kept

Night had only just fallen, leaving the New York City skyline a hazy lavender. The rooftops were slick from an earlier rainfall. The residual chill bit at Raphael's exposed skin as he braved the treacherous path with ease. The healing scar marring his plastron tugged with each landing. He knew this route well now; a fact that still confused him. He should be at home, yet his pace never slowed. He was already on his way and refused to change his mind now. If he did, he would never live it down. It would be so much easier if Kimberly wasn't best friends with his brother…

When the tall brick building came into view, Raphael slowed. His gaze lingered on the neon lit sign on the room, noting the burned out 'h' in its name. The apartment complex wasn't anything special, but he'd seen worse kept buildings. He searched out the windows to Kimberly's apartment as he deliberated why he was still doing this. All she did was poke and prod at him like he was one of her patients.

Michelangelo's nagging voice butted into his thoughts, reminding him why he started doing this in the first place. He knew once his brother got something in his head, there was nothing that could stop him. On top of that, he was quickly learning Kimberly Davis could be a very insistent woman. He thought he could ignore her, but she always turned it around on him until he felt guilty for even thinking it. He just didn't understand it.

Without another thought, he leaped off the roof, catching the fire escape railing of the apartments with only a whisper of sound. He scaled it down until he reached the correct floor, quickly darting to the side of her window. He peeked inside the half-lit roof, an unconscious smirk crossing his face. There she was illuminated by the glow of a desk lamp. Her head lolled heavily in her hand, the arm propping it up on the desk leaning dangerously to one side. Her auburn curls were pulled back into a single ponytail, the frizzy strands slipping over her shoulder, barely obscuring the sci-fi themed pajamas she wore.

Raphael tapped his knuckles against the glass, starting off a riot of barking from Kimberly's two dogs. Their owner jerked at the noise, the abrupt movement sending her scrambling to stay upright as the chair tipped backwards. She lurched forward, her arms flailing to find something to hold on to. Upon finding it, she barely gave herself time to recover before she launched towards the window. "Raph!" she said, breathlessly, as she opened the window. "I didn't think you were coming." She hushed her dogs with stern words as she stepped aside.

"Eh, didn't have nu'in' better ta do anyway." He grumbled half-heartedly as he slipped inside the room. His gaze drifted about the room, noting the posters and memorabilia showcasing Kimberly's passions. He stopped at the mannequin set up by the door, partially sewn fabric draped over it in colorful layers. "Still workin' on that thing?"

Kimberly followed his line of sight with look bursting with creative energy. "Well, yeah." Her fingers fluttered as she brought her arms against her chest and bounced on her heels. "It's going to be so awesome when it's done! I haven't found the right accent fabric yet, but when I do – Oh, I can't wait!" Her whole body seemed to deflate as a frown crossed her face. "But with this paper due in a few days, I've been too busy to even stitch a single seam." She looked up as he sat on her bed. "But I know you don't really care about that. Your cut's looking better. That's good."

He brushed his fingers along his damaged plastron. "Don't even hurt no more. So yeah. You can stop houndin' me about it."

She sat down next to him, causing him to stiffen as her skin brushed his. "You should count yourself lucky that I did. I think I did a pretty decent job of putting you back together. You just need to admit my vet training comes in handy."

"Never." A ghost of a smirk crossed his face. "Yer still an amateur. Maybe when yer more than an intern, I'll change my mind."

"Soon I'll be at the top of the veterinary field and then I'll have to charge you for my services." She poked his plastron with a grin.

"Yeah? What if I don't pay ya?" His gruff voice turned sour. "Ain't like I ever asked you to anyway."

She frowned. "You know, I was just trying to help. You could be a little more considerate."

"Ya want considerate, talk to my brothers." The irritable tone in his voice came out harsher than he meant it to and he stole a glance at the redhead beside him.

She sighed. "You're lucky I like you." Smirking, she nudged his shoulder. "I will find that soft, squishy center Mikey tells me about."

He quickly averted his gaze at her touch. "Don't listen ta that chucklehead. He don't know nuthin'."

"Sure," she snorted.

It was then the door to her room parted open, admitting Kimberly's rescued dogs. First came Boulevard, the small Shih Tzu mix bounding into the room, his three paws clamoring for purchase against the wood floor. He plowed into Raphael's legs, clawing and yipping with excitement. A sharp bark preceded Juniper's entrance, the Australian Shepard mix blindly navigating to her owner's feet.

Raphael pulled his legs up on the bed, glaring down at the rowdy dog. "Back off!"

"Bully, behave!" Kimberly snapped. Juniper barked her agreement. This barely had an impact on Boulevard's behavior, who only jumped on the bed to yip in Raphael's ear instead.

"Damn dog!" He growled as he grabbed the little nuisance around the middle with one hand and shoved him in Kimberly's lap.

"Sorry about him," she chagrined. "You know how he is."

"That dog's got too much energy."

"Maybe a bit." She agreed as she gave Boulevard a lazy pet. The yapping dog trembled with excitement, a fact that bothered Juniper. The more docile dog slinked over to Raphael's other side, away from the quivering beast. She plopped her snout on his leg and gave a short snort-like bark, her disapproving, though unseeing, gaze on her adopted brother.

Raphael pulled his arm away at the intrusion on his personal space. "What she doing?"

"She likes you," Kimberly snickered. "Why don't you give her a pet? Slowly, though. She can't see you coming. You don't want to startle her."

Tentatively, he scratched behind Juniper's ears. "Why two dogs anyway?"

"Oh, I want them all," she said, wistfully. "I hope to open an animal shelter one day. A big one open to all species. But my landlady only permits a maximum of two small dogs. Juniper was an exception due to her blindness and how well behaved she is. She still made me pay extra on the initial deposit, though, but a shelter would have put her down. Not many people want a blind dog that doesn't trust easy."

"She seems fine ta me." He looked down as Juniper licked at his knee. "Ya sure she's blind?"

" Completely." She frowned. "But she's a trooper. She knows her way around her home and, as long as I'm with her, does great outside too."

"'Least she ain't crazy."

Kimberly smiled. "You keep petting her like that and she'll be your friend forever."

"Eh, maybe that ain't such a bad thing. Seems you might stick around if Mike has anything ta say about it; so might as well get used ta yer pups." He didn't even notice how relaxed he had become the longer he stayed, but it didn't bother him. At least not now. Not when he was this caught up in the moment.

* * *

The sounds of the city below him beckoned for his attention, but Leonardo was deaf to it. It had been a long day and no matter how many of them came and went, he couldn't shake the feeling that this peace was running on borrowed time. He couldn't sit idly by as the Ancient One's warning could, at any time, come to pass. It was his duty to protect his family. He needed to be proactive. No longer could he wait to act when his city was in danger. But what could he do when he had no clue where to start? Their current enemy was somewhere in the city, but his identity was hidden among the sea of faceless New Yorkers. He could be anyone.

A whisper of fabric was all he needed to hear to know he was no longer alone. With a heavy sigh, he stood and turned to greet his visitor. "Karai."

"I've come to collect, Leonardo." The current head of the Foot Clan stood alone in the center of the roof, her personal guard mere silhouettes in the distance. "I'm sure you remember the terms of our arrangement two months ago."

"I'm aware." He frowned. This was the moment he was dreading. Still, he would never go back on his word. Her information gave him the first real lead to Splinter's whereabouts when he went missing back in January. His honor demanded he hear her out.

"I need your help to retrieve something of utmost importance. This sacred object cannot be allowed to remain in soiled hands. The man who brought it here reeks of dishonor. It's disgraceful."

"What kind of object is this?"

"A dangerous one that could mean the end to this world. I would not doubt that this man and his Snake Eyes group will use it. That is all I will reveal to you at this moment."

Leonardo couldn't help but notice the coincidental timing of the mysterious item she spoke of. Could it be the same medallion piece Ancient One described? If so, this mission would be beneficial to him in more than one way.

"Meet me at the corner of 3rd and Larch in two days' time. I will be waiting." With that, she disappeared into the shadows, leaving Leonardo alone on the roof.

He watched the shadows before him a little longer before looking up at the darkening sky. It was threatening to rain again. He sighed and pulled out his shell cell. If he was going to do this for Karai, he might as well find out the most he could about Snake Eyes. He didn't want to bring any of his clan in on this, but if it had to be anyone, he knew he could trust Donatello. He pressed his brother's speed dial and waited.

After a few long rings, his brother answered, sounding irritable. _"Hey, Leo. You coming back any time soon? With Raph out, Mikey's been driving me up the wall with what he assumes Raph is doing with Kimberly."_

" _It's so obvious, even if Raphie doesn't see it yet!"_ Michelangelo's distant voice sounded in the background. _"It's love, Donny! What else could they be doing for_ hours _at a time?"_

" _That's enough! Find something else to entertain yourself. I'll be in my room until you've grown up!"_

" _But Donny-!"_

A slamming door sounded in his ear before Donatello spoke up, _"Sorry about that. So what did you call about?"_

Leonardo stared forward at his brothers' antics, his brow furrowing with impatience. "I need your help with something."

" _What kind of help? I've been kinda busy with a pet project of mine lately, so…"_

"It shouldn't tie you up for long. I just need you to find everything you can on Snake Eyes."

" _You mean the other gang that was fighting the Dragons on the docks_ that _night?"_

"Wait," he paused. "That was Snake Eyes?"

" _Yeah. It was on the police report."_

"Well, that's a start." Leonardo shifted as small droplets of rain glanced off his skin. "If you find anything more, tell me right away. I'll be heading home soon so I can keep Mikey distracted in the meantime."

" _Will do, bro. And thanks. This whole Kimberly deal has really turned up his already annoyingly high incorrigible tendencies."_ He griped, eliciting a grimace on the elder brother's face.

"I've noticed."

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, I love writing brotherly banter. And Kimi. She's fun to write so far. I can't wait for you all to meet more of the characters I'll be adding to this series! Just feed that review box for now and I'll get on finishing this one. :D**


	3. Heartstrings

**A/N: So, my change of scene ordering helped prolong the upload of this chapter. But it's here. The wait is over.**

* * *

Heartstrings

The atmosphere of April O'Neil's home was heavy. The clink of china did nothing to lighten the mood. It sent Hamato Splinter's ears twitching back. He was here for a friend, but he wondered how much of a dent he could put in her sour mood.

April set the cups on the small table between them and slumped in her chair. "It was nice of you to come over, but you didn't have to."

"Nonsense. Donatello told me you sounded distressed." He frowned. "I see he was correct in that assumption."

"Is it that obvious? I don't want to bother you guys with my petty troubles." She laid her head on her hand and absentmindedly stirred her tea. "Yours are always so much more serious."

"In some cases, that may be true, but not always. My sons can find themselves in petty squabbles easily. I'm sure you've seen it." He paused to savor a sip of his own tea. "Would it be too forward of me to inquire on what is causing you this distress?"

She sighed. "Casey is leaving the city. He didn't even tell me where he was going." Her first clenched against the table. "It's just like him. He never thinks of anyone but himself."

"I would disagree with that sentiment." His intense gaze brought her head up. "He cares deeply and wears his heart on his sleeve. He is a lot like Raphael in that way. At least, that is what I perceived. Maybe you saw a different side of him."

"He's reckless and bullheaded. He doesn't even know what he's doing to me. That ignorant fool." Tears glistened in the corners of her eyes. "What was I even thinking?"

"You two seemed to get along back in December. I must have missed something during my imprisonment." His tail twitched uncomfortably at the last word, but his expression remained sympathetic.

She jerked at his words with a pained expression. In a burst of movement, she stood and busied herself with the teapot.

"Did I misspeak?" Splinter frowned at her back. "April-san?"

Her shoulders tensed as she let out a sob. She took an audible breath. "No. You're fine." Her hand moved to her gut before finally turning as if nothing happened. "More tea?" She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"Yes, thank you." He watched her, closely. His observations told him it wasn't his disappearance that brought on her emotional reaction. Something did happen. He wouldn't push her, though. If she wanted to reveal the truth, she would on her own time.

* * *

Kimberly was a woman of simple joys. She could never call herself a thrill seeker, even as a joke, as just the thought would terrify her. She always did the "right thing" and never even considered breaking any laws, even ones of her own making. If she owned a car, she'd even refuse to go even a mile over the speed limit. So how did she end up straddling the rumbling beast of a motorcycle going so much faster then what was legal, the world blurred around her?

She tightened her arms around the driver, desperately. Her pigtail braids blew off her back as she buried her head against the rough texture of Raphael's carapace. She wished she had never let him convince her to hop on. She must be insane. Her body trembled, hoping it would be over soon.

When the motorcycle finally slowed in a squealing skid, she let out a shaky breath. With eyes squeezed shut, she clenched her fists against his plastron. She felt him shift in her arms, but she didn't loosen her grip.

"You can let go now," Raphael grunted as he gently pried at her stiff arms. "We're here." When she still didn't move, he turned towards her. "Kimi?"

With a shaky breath that almost sounded like a squeak, she pulled away and stumbled off the end of the motorcycle. Quick as lightening, Raphael's arm shot out to steady her.

"You 'right?"

She nodded, vigorously. "Yep. Tha-that was fun. How fast were you going, anyway? Wait, don't tell me. I don't want to know." Her gaze darted about her surroundings. "Where are we?"

"Caraway Fairgrounds." Raphael turned her so she faced the gated entrance which failed miserably to obscure the architecture beyond its towering walls. "It's closed for the season so we'll have it to ourselves for tha night. Workers won't be here fer anotha month."

"Really?" Kimberly's eyes briefly lit up only for her gaze to drop as she turned towards him. "But… We can't. It's against the law to trespass on public property. What if someone catches us? I don't want to get in trouble. And you-… This could get so bad. If the police show up-… What could happen to you…"

"We _ain't_ gettin' caught so cut that out." His voice was gruff as he stepped forward. "'Sides I'm a ninja. You stick wit' me, we won't even be spotted."

She hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"'Course. I do this all tha time."

Kimberly slowly followed behind him, her gaze cast towards the imposing metal gate before her. "How are we getting in? This is such a bad idea…"

"I can make that, easy." He turned back at her, "but you, on the otha' hand. Yer gonna hafta hitch a ride on my shell."

"What?" She took a hesitant step back.

He turned back around and crouched. "Hop on."

She didn't move at first. "But…"

"Just trust me."

Her indecision lasted another minute before she finally climbed on his carapace, her arms griping around his collarbone. As he stood to his full height, her legs slipped around his waist.

"Hold on." With that one warning, he leaped forward; scaling the gate like it was nothing more than a roofer's ladder. He jumped off the other side and landed in a crouch, one hand keeping Kimberly from slipping off his back.

As soon as she noticed they were on solid ground once again, she pulled off of him, her eyes wide with exhilaration. "Wow. That was actually kinda fun."

He snorted as he walked over to the ticket booth. "That ain't nuthin'." He reached in and flipped on the lights.

The fairground instantly came to life in a rainbow of color and a symphony of bouncy tunes calling out to them. It left Kimberly in awe as her thoughts wandered. "Wow." She bounced on her heels. "This brings back so many memories from when I was a kid. My parents took my brothers and I to one of these every year. I never went to one this big, though." She grabbed one of Raphael's hands in both of hers. "What should we do first? I've always loved the pirate ship. Do they have one of those here? Can we ride it?"

He watched her ecstatic bouncing for a moment with an unreadable expression before turning away. "'Course we can. I didn't bring ya here just fer show. It's ova' here." He pulled away from her grasp and led her through the lit path before them.

Kimberly's hesitation melted away as she took on the sights all around her. She couldn't believe she was here after hours with only her crush beside her. It was almost spooky how empty the place was. She darted closer to Raphael's side as carnival games beckoned to an empty crowd.

Raphael's abrupt stop almost knocked her off balance. He glared ahead and, with a quick jerk of motion Kimberly had no chance of catching, sent his sai off into the distance. A squeak of surprise sounded next from those shadows. "Mikey, you fuckin' dumbass!"

At the name, Michelangelo stepped into the light with his brother's sai held loosely in his hand. "Oh, hi Raph! I didn't expect to see you here. I found your sai!" He raised the hand with the weapon and tossed it back.

Raphael caught it deftly with one hand before shoving it in the loop on his belt. "Don't bullshit me."

"Hi, Kimi!" Michelangelo blatantly ignored his brother as he ran over to give his best friend a hug. "How's it hanging?"

Kimberly couldn't help but smile. "You're such a card."

Raphael yanked his brother back by his mask tails. "Go home."

"Awe, don't make me!" He practically whined. "It's booooring there! Donny's locked himself in his lab and Leo's not even home! I can't even go to April's 'cuz she's all mopey about something Casey did which makes her irritable and mean. Can't I just stay here? I love carnivals!"

"No! I'm sure you can find anotha' way ta entertain yerself like you always do. You'll live."

Kimberly frowned at Michelangelo before grasping Raphael's hand to gain his attention. "…Why can't he stay? Just this once."

"He can't." Raph's tone was sharp, though he shifted under her imploring gaze. "He'll fuck up everything."

She leaned over to whisper against his ear, "We do need someone to run the rides." She pulled away with a grin. "It'll still be the best time ever, trust me."

Raphael's expression was stoic for a moment before he gave an almost imperceptible nod. "Fine. We do it your way. Mike." He grabbed his brother by the arm and roughly shoved him towards the controls to the pirate ship ride. "Be useful if yer gonna stay."

"Alright!" He exclaimed, eagerly taking in the control panel's levels and buttons. "It shouldn't be too hard, right? At least it's labeled."

"You'll do great." Kimberly sent him a thumbs up before following Raphael past the gate. He helped her into her seat before taking a seat next to her. As soon as he was in, she reached to pull down the safety bar and he helped to click it into place. "Ready, Mikey!"

"Enjoy, love-birds!" Michelangelo smirked as he pulled down one of the levers.

"Mikey, you're dead when I get off this ride!" Raphael snapped at him as the ride began to move. He slumped in his seat. "Told you he'd ruin it."

"He's just being Mikey." She smiled, softly, as she looked away, heat rising to her cheeks. "He says things like that a lot. Thankfully not while in game. That would be a nightmare."

"Knucklehead."

She snorted as she leaned her head back against the seat. With her eyes closed and the momentum of the ride yanking on her braids, she felt weightless. She let her imagination take her on a grand adventure of treasure and lost islands. She could almost smell the salty sea spray and hear the crash of waves against the ship's wooden deck.

Raphael's calloused hand brushed against the soft skin of her own hand, breaking the illusion. "Why's this ride yer favorite anyway? It don't do nuthin' special."

"It may seem like that at first, but it's actually the best of them all." She turned to him with a smile. "It just takes more to see it. Close your eyes. Experience it." When he just stared at her, she sighed. "Come on, trust me. Feel the motion. Let it take you away."

He peeked an eye at her, catching the serious set of her chin, before abiding. "Eh, I can kinda see what yer sayin', but it still ain't all that." He looked at her, fully. "This ain't even in tha same league of a roller coaster. You tryin' ta say this trumps that?"

"I've…never actually been on one before." She shrugged, wringing her hands. "They kinda make me nervous. Do you know how many accidents have happened on them? And what if it gets stuck?"

"Fuck that." He brushed off her concern with a shake of his head. "I've been through riskier shit than a damn roller coaster. That's small fry."

"Easy for you to say. I'm not like you. The only skills I have are in medicine and sewing. I'd rather not chance death."

"Ain't gonna happen. That'll be our next stop. I'll show ya some real thrills."

"But…"

"Nope. It's happenin'. That's final."

"…If you say so…" She gave him a sheepish smile.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Now you all know what to do. Feed that review box! :D It's super hungry today.**


	4. Intruders

**A/N: This is going a lot quicker as long as I keep at it. So it'll be over very soon. Then I can start on Riverstone!**

* * *

 **Intruders**

The old mom and pop store looked inconspicuous, but Karai's information said otherwise. It was a front for Snake Eyes listed under the name of Krait. This was where the relic was hidden. All there was to do next was retrieve it. Thankfully, they had no trouble getting inside the first layer of security. The genius turtle brother made it almost too easy. "This security algorithm is familiar. I swear I've seen it before. Recently, too." Donatello sat back on his desk chair in the safety of his locked lab in thought. "I wouldn't be surprised if Krait is using Bishop's same mainframe from that island base."

" _Did you find anything else about this guy?"_ Leonardo inquired.

"It's difficult without a real name, but I did find a forum our mystery man moderates. Though, he's mostly a background player. Taipen's the top gun. They're all snake names." He opened up another thread. "Seems to be a group of assassins. Be careful, Leo. They mean business."

A text box suddenly popped up, obscuring what he was reading. The screen name of the sender set off alarm bells in Donatello's mind. It didn't help when he was addressed by name.

 _Coatl: Naughty, naughty, Donatello. You shouldn't abuse my gift._

He hesitated to respond. If this person was affiliated with the band of assassins, it couldn't lead anywhere good.

 _Coatl: It's rude to keep the King of Cyberspace waiting. Step into my parlor, said the snake to the turtle. Just so we're on the same page, yes, I have seen that ugly olive green skin of yours. I do my research._

Donatello stared at the message box, dread filing his gut. This mystery person knew too much already. Who was he? How did he know about him?

 _Coatl: Are you still gawking at your computer screen? How about I make things a tad more interesting. I can see your brother, Leonardo, and his lady friend on my feed right now. They're walking right where I want them. I've also locked you out of my webspace. It was a bit crowded in here, so I booted you. Now I have all the time in the world to have my fun while you fail to get back in._

That snapped Donatello to attention. "Leo, be careful!" He hurriedly checked his security access, dismayed to find Coatl was telling the truth. "I've lost it. I'm working blind here. I need to get back in." His frantic voice yielded only silence. "Leo? Can you hear me?"

 _Coatl: I also took the liberty to redirect all calls coming in and out that are not authorized by my personal signature. Yes, I'm that good. I hope you're trying your best to get back in. I've been dying for a challenge. It can get so boring as a King. I suppose I made it too easy on myself when I wrote Bishop's security codes. It's just when he asked for my help, I couldn't resist adding my own data-mining cocktail to it. I'm glad I did, too. It gave me a lot of interesting information on your little clan._

He spared the message box a glance, frowning at the live typing it allowed. How much did he know? Donatello was afraid of the answer. He was good. His code was near flawless. Still, he felt he had to respond now. He couldn't avoid it forever. It might even help his situation.

" _Locking me out of the system won't stop me."_ Donatello typed back.

 _Coatl: A little script kiddie like you? I laughed so hard I nearly fell out of my chair. Thanks for the laugh. Anything else you got for me?_

" _I broke in once."_

 _Coatl: Because I let you, obviously. Why do you think I'm so confident? You really thought my masterpiece could be tampered with? I bummed it within a nanobyte of its core programming. And with proxy upon daemon upon proxy keeping it maintained, I don't even need to be at the controls to be sure it's running smoothly. It's so tense, no one can crack it. Even my firewalls are laden with malware traps programed to bring down prospective "hackers" any way possible. Trust me. I just opened a temporary back door for you that worked like a tunnel leading right back out._

So his suspicions were correct. Something was off about the ease of his access. He readjusted in his chair and set about breaking in with a vengeance. He couldn't lose. He had to get back in.

 _Coatl: Be careful in there. There be wolves lying in wait. Ooo, I love it when they fight!_

He ignored the incoming messages. He had enough on his mind trying to scour the code for any vulnerability he could exploit. The hacker was right about one thing: this wasn't going to be easy. Still, he refused to believe it was as flawless as Coatl claimed.

 _Coatl: You know, I think you forgot something. I am currently in control of everything. Let's see here… Oh yes. The central air controls. Should I lower it or raise it? I could get roasted turtle out of it if I go hot, but an icy chill would be slow and agonizing. How do you think Leonardo would want to die?_

Donatello glanced at that distracting message box in horror. This guy was insane. He had to hurry. He couldn't let Coatl kill his brother. He needed to get back in control. It would be easier if he wasn't distracted by the latest popup obscuring his screen. He spared the video feed a lingering glance. He could see them now: Leonardo and Karai moving about Krait's building. Both appeared unaware of just how much danger they were in. It was difficult to tear his gaze away from the sight.

* * *

"Don? Donatello?"

"Is there a problem?"

Leonardo's brows furrowed in suspicion. "Something's wrong. He's not answering." He gave Karai a quick glance.

"We are not leaving here until the mission is completed." Karai faced the hallway before them, her skin tight outfit blending into the shadowed corner like a ghost. The streak of red in her otherwise short black hair peeked out from under her hood. He knew the stern expression hidden there well. She was an enemy, but one whose attitude sometimes aligned with his. Leonardo had no doubt that if her path had not led her to Shredder's side, she could have been a powerful ally.

He followed her as she darted from shadow to shadow. Their destination was a private elevator Donatello had discovered while scouring the blueprints. As they grew closer to the room at the end of the hall, the paranoia increased. Without his technologically-inclined brother, they would never get through the door. Again, he worried about why Donatello was unreachable.

Karai stopped before a sturdy, oak door. "This must be the one."

"It certainly seems out of place." Leonardo scanned the crumbling walls of the quaint, albeit dated, apartment complex. "It's the only thing that doesn't look like it would fall apart." He glanced back at her as she worked on the latch. "It's strange that we haven't come across any opposition yet."

"I was thinking the same. I doubt we will go unopposed for long." She stepped back, pulling open the door as she went.

"And it only gets more bizarre…" Leonardo quirked his brow at the strikingly modern room before him. "Why only update this one room?" He stepped inside, eyeing each perfectly positioned object. Not a speck was out of place. Even the paperwork on the desk was aligned so cleanly, it had to be done with a ruler. The dark furniture looked pristine against the silvery backdrop of the walls. "Wow."

"He has expensive taste." Karai dismissed the room with scarcely a glance. "The elevator must be around here somewhere." She began inspecting the walls closely.

Leonardo moved to do the same only to freeze at a sharp bang. He whirled around towards the sealed door he knew they had left open. "That's not a good sign." A cold breeze teased against his skin as he turned back towards Karai. "I have a really bad feeling about this."

"We must hurry."

 _No kidding,_ Leonardo quickly moved to help in the search. He could feel the room grow colder with each passing second. He knew what was coming if it continued to worsen, but he was used to overcoming the limits of his species. It would take more than a little cold to stop him.

"I've found it!" The relief in Karai's voice held her own response to the growing cold. She wasn't shivering yet, but Leonardo could see the discomfort in her stiff movements. She indicated the keypad that was once hidden behind a retractable panel.

Leonardo held a finger to his earpiece. "Donatello, please respond. We found the entrance. We could sure use your help right about now." Still, he received no answer. He shared a look with Karai as the temperature continued to plummet. The lethargy was quickly settling in. The mutation only allowed a minimal advantage to regulate his internal temperature. It wasn't at human standards, but it would need to be enough.

He looked at the keypad, trying to gain as much knowledge about it as he could. Maybe he could figure it out himself if he had to. He watched his brother do it often enough. It was a risk he might have to take.

He moved to yank off the panel when he felt the phone vibrate. In haste, he yanked it out of its holder, his form tense as he read the message: _Can't talk on phone. Explain later. Almost got door code. Wait._ Donatello's text gave him pause. He stepped back from the security panel. "He's opening the door electronically."

"How long will it take?"

"He didn't say. His text was oddly brief." He frowned.

"Let us hope it is soon."

* * *

Kimberly slipped off the back of Raphael's motorcycle as soon as he came to a stop. "Still don't like motorcycles…"

"You'll get used to it."

She looked up at him and smiled. "That was fun though. We should do this more often. Only, this time Mikey will not be in charge of the roller coaster rides. Ever again. Ugh." She rubbed the back of her sore neck.

Raphael snickered. "Yeah, agreed." He glanced towards the alley's exit away from the auburn curls escaping from her tight braids. "It weren't too bad, I guess, othawise."

"I loved it!" She threw her arms around him. "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow? Please say yes!"

He tensed before giving her a jerking half shrug. "Ain't got nuthin' bettah ta do." He muttered.

"Awesome!" She gave him a quick peck on his cheek before darting off. "Later, Raph!"

He stared after her for a long minute before tearing his gaze away. He didn't know why he was hesitant to leave. He spared the apartment complex another glance. He couldn't believe that only a month ago, she was only a stranger to him.

With his thoughts still muddled by their goodbye, he didn't notice he had company until he heard the faint whisper of sound of something solid slashing at his head. He barely dodged the worst of it as he whirled to face his attacker. His red mask fluttered to the ground as his own blood dripped down the side of his face. He didn't give it a second thought as he quickly stopped the next attack with his sai.

The hooded figure before him bore no visible affiliation with facial features hidden in shadow. Each attack came with an almost feral ferocity. It wasn't a fighting style he recognized, but his opponent was trained in some kind of martial art. He could tell by the movement and the attacks that slipped past his guard. Still, Raphael hit harder.

With barely a grunt of effort, he caught her weapon with both his sai, allowing him a better look at the dual-bladed staff. A powered quick broke it free from its owner, who slammed back against the brick wall with a feminine grunt. The hood slipped back and waves of wavy black hair spilled over her shoulders. She recovered quickly with a glare.

"You fucker!" She roared as she regained her footing. "Give that back!"

Raphael turned her weapon against her as she rushed him; sending her back to the ground in a heap.

"Goddamn piece of shit." She backed off, rubbing her arm where he hit her. "Shoulda known you mutant _scum_ were too chicken to fight fair."

"It's whatcha get fer sneakin' up on me. Now get lost!"

"Not without my staff." She slipped into the shadows with purpose.

Raphael listened carefully for the sounds of her movement as he slipped a few shuriken out of their hidden pouch. She wasn't quiet enough for a ninja's senses. He could hear the soft rustle of her clothing with each move she made. With a snap of his wrist, he whipped the shuriken in the direction of the sounds. A satisfying cry soon after confirmed the hit, but something didn't sound right.

She came out of the shadows like a beast. Before he could react, his grip on her staff loosened unwillingly. _Pressure points. Who taught her pressure points?_ Before she could move back out of sight, he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her. Turning with the motion, she whirled around and struck him with the blade of her weapon. In retaliation, he slammed his sai into the bone of the arm he still held before he released her.

"Dammit, you broke my fucking arm!" She seethed through her Jersey accent. "I'll fucking kill you. Mark my words." With that, she darted off.

"What tha fuck ever, crazy bitch!" Raphael yelled after her. He felt for the bleeding cut on his shoulder and growled. He knew it would need stitches judging by how much blood was dripping down his arm. He had two options: go home and worry his family over nothing or let the veterinarian in-training get some more practice in. With a groan, he started the climb up the fire escape to Kimberly's apartment. At least he got more time with the girl that he couldn't get out of his head.

* * *

 **A/N: Now feed that review box to keep this going!**


	5. Testing the Limits

**A/N:** **So Leo's scene at the end fought me every step of the way, but I won in the end. So enjoy as I type up the last chapter. :D**

* * *

 **Testing the Limits**

Coatl was good. There was no denying that fact. Donatello had to use every tool he had at his command just to send out a text past his defenses. His gaze drifted to the security feed Coatl pinned to the front of the windows on his screen. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he knew his brother well. The high-definition quality allowed him a near perfect view of the micro expressions on Leonardo's face. He knew the cold was starting to take effect. The time he had to work was growing ever shorter.

He tore his gaze away and worked with renewed vigor. He couldn't abide by failure. He couldn't let that happen. He needed to beat Coatl at his own game.

Using the hacker's own generated back door in the form of the video feed, he followed it to its source. He knew Coatl would catch on quick. It was time to add in his own malware cocktail.

The door lock was tamper proof. Only the passcode could release it. Any attempt to bypass it would result in activating the security protocol. He pulled up his password generator and set it to run snake related words on a whim. Everything related to the group had something to do with snakes. Even the hacker's handle was a Nahuatl word for serpent. As the program ran, he looked back at the feed.

* * *

Luis Jackson never thought he could enjoy his job as much as he did then. He always enjoyed a good challenge. As long as he won in the end, he was happy and he always won. As Coatl, he never lost in his digital landscape. He was the best black hat in cyberspace as anyone would agree. He was a legend.

Only this time, the threat of losing hung heavy on his shoulders. Donatello was a nobody in his world; a script kiddie. So the fact Jackson's lock-out wasn't enough to keep the data in his servers secure was something he never expected. He underestimated the turtle a bit. Still, he was the best. It was only a matter of time before he snuffed out the vermin invading his boss's home away from home.

The ring of his cell phone jarred him from his work. Without missing a beat, he answered with a click of his Bluetooth earpiece. "Welcome to Coatl's secure channel, where magic happens."

" _Have you done my research yet?"_

"Oh, hey boss! I didn't know you were checking in today." Jackson tensed, though his voice remained jovial. "I'm working on it. I have my virtual minions on the case. As soon as they pick up anything, I'll call you."

" _Even with the intruders crawling around where they don't belong?"_ The boss's voice was casual, but it still sent shivers down his spine. Jackson knew how dangerous his boss could be if things did not go as planned. The bodies were never found again after he was through with them.

"How many times have I told you not to fret about things like that? It's insulting that you don't trust me. How many times have we worked together? I'm hurt, boss. _Hurt_. I don't get why you feel you have to check up on me all the time. I've never once failed you yet."

" _I've never given you a chance to. I don't take chances. You will remove the infestation expeditiously or face the repercussions. You know the terms of your contact. I will not tolerate failure."_

"Of course, boss." Jackson flinched. "Snake Eyes eternal."

The call disconnected with a click, the sound instantly loosening the tension in his shoulders. He slumped back on his chair and removed the fedora off his head to comb his fingers through his curly blonde hair. The turtle and the lady had to die. He couldn't fail. His life depended on it.

* * *

The room was practically freezing now. There was only so much Leonardo could do to keep warm as he clutched his phone tightly in his hands. Donatello told him to wait -and he would out of trust – but he hoped his brother would hurry. Time was not on his side.

The sudden buzz of his cell came with a rush of hope. He quickly read the one word message from his brother a few times until it made sense to him before turning the shellcell towards Karai.

"Ouroboros?" She voiced the question on his mind. "The eternal snake?"

"Must be the passcode." He pushed himself off the floor as Karai typed it in. At the approving beep, a single door-sized portion of the wall slid in on itself and disappeared smoothly into its frame. The revealed open space barely spoke of its purpose. It only fit one person comfortably and its walls were painted like a piece of art.

They squeezed into the small space and the door immediately sealed shut, blocking out the chill air. On the inside, the elevator didn't have the typical buttons. There was only one floor it went to, so it wasn't necessary. It only made the trip that much more unknown. There wasn't even a place to hide. They would be completely exposed when the door opened once again. _At least it's warm._

The ride was quiet. The elevator never made sound and the smooth movement of it gave them the illusion it was stationary. The only time they felt it move was when it came to an abrupt stop.

"What now?" Leonardo's already tense posture from being squashed next to his enemy grew stiffer. It didn't help any when his cell suddenly chimed loud enough to echo around the tight space. He hesitated to reach for it. _I know it was set to vibrate. And the ringtone… Why is it different?_ He caught Karai's curious gaze before sliding out his cell to answer it.

Before he could say a word, the caller spoke first. "Are you ready for the last ride of your life, Leonardo?"

"Who-?" Leonardo's words broke off as the elevator gave a mighty jerk upwards. He grabbed for the wall to keep himself steady and his cell slipped out of his hand before immediately exploding in sparks and smoke. And it only got worse from there.

With only a soft mechanical whine as warning, the floor beneath their feet burst open. Just as suddenly, they were in freefall. Without hesitation, Leonardo yanked out his grappling hook to catch himself. The hook caught just as the ground came dangerously close.

"That was close." Leonardo breathed out. He searched out Karai, finding her already at the door the elevator would have brought them to. "Any luck?"

"Almost finished." She pushed off from the door and caught the wall on the opposite side of the shaft. There was a puff of smoke as the doors burst outward. Swinging back over, she leaped through the now open passage.

Leonardo followed suit, landing easily on the ground of the unmarked floor. He didn't have a chance to take a good look at his surroundings before an alarm pierced the air. Red lights flashed against the walls in tune with the sound. Behind them, Leonardo heard a fire door seal shut over the open space of the elevator shaft. "Well they know we survived the elevator." He observed, anxiously, before looking up at his silent companion. A soft pinging emanated from a small device in her hands. Her gaze lingered on it as he approached her. "What's that for?"

"This will point us towards our destination." She slipped the device into a hidden pouch on her belt. "It is far more reliable than your brother in this instance." She started walking, forcing him to follow.

Leonardo bristled at the snide tone she used regarding his brother, but otherwise chose to ignore it. "How does that work? It looks Utromian."

Before she could respond, a started sound escaped her lips. She faltered in her steps, her arm quickly rising to find support from the wall beside her. Her body tensed as she practically fell against it. With shaky breaths, she tore at the sleeve of her left arm, revealing the cause of her sudden affliction.

"What- what's happening to your arm?!" Leonardo cringed at the sight of her skin practically melting away.

"Some kind of…security measure." Karai hissed. She pushed herself off the wall and turned back towards her original direction. "No matter. We must keep going." She started forward, her whole form cringing as a metallic tinge glistened off her arm.

"You're hurt-"

She whirled to face him. "It doesn't matter! Remember your place, Leonardo! We cannot afford failure!"

Leonardo's expression darkened at her words. The longer this mission lasted, the more he wondered just what kind of monsters he was dealing with. He reached forward. "At least let me help you."

"It is unnecessary." As she spoke, the damage area spread. With another cringe of barely held back pain, she accepted his help, her other hand forming a fist in her frustration.

As soon as she neared him, he felt the bite of millions of microscopic insects latch onto the arm holding his enemy on her feet. "Where to?"

"Straight…ahead…"

With a firm nod, they took off in a half-hazard run. He could feel his skin burning from contact with the mysterious substance. Whatever it was seemed to be trying to eat him alive. The pain blurred his vision, but he refused to let it stop him. His honor would not even permit him to think about leaving Karai behind. It didn't matter that she was his enemy. She didn't deserve to die like this. No one did.

He lost his footing as the ever-growing intensity briefly darkened his vision. He could feel it crawling towards his shoulder. His whole arm was on fire with it. "Who are these guys?" He breathed out.

"The door."

He looked up, uncomprehending, at a small gray door. An electronic palm scanner was built into the wall beside it. With a strained sigh, he moved over to it. "What now?"

He heard a thump beside him, grabbing his attention in a start. "Karai!'

"…M'fine." She mumbled.

With horror, Leonardo saw the metallic gleam had reached her face. "No, you are not." He turned back to the door and punched it with a curse. "Could really use some help 'bout now." His hand moved to the empty pouch where he kept his shellcell. "Hear that, Donny?"

He cringed, trying hard to ignore the agony of his melting arm. He barely heard the quiet beep before the door opened behind him. Unprepared for the sudden loss of support, he tumbled into the room. He didn't get a second's chance to recover, before a large hand yanked him up and around. His head snapped back against the wall as a brute of a man pinned him in place. _Shell, this keeps getting worse._

"No one gets passed Python." A deep male voice growled, menacingly, in his face; his hot breath carrying an unpleasant odor.

"I beg to differ." Leonardo's eyes narrowed as he drew his katana. In one swift move, the blade sliced downwards, catching the man's arm in a spray of blood. Python cursed and jerked away from him. Leonardo quickly used his distraction to move to the center of the room. He barely spared a thought on how his arm was no longer getting worse. It still stung, but he could ignore it easier. It made facing the towering man before him a little easier. His bare chest showcased his rippling muscles and tattoos stretched over every inch of his dark skin. This was still going to be difficult.

Python barely gave him a moment of respite as he whirled around. His arm rose before hammering towards him. Leonardo barely had a chance to duck the wild swing. He could feel the wind of it beat against his arm. He unsheathed his second katana as another hit bounced off his carapace. For a large man, he was fast. Leonardo plunged one katana forward even as Python caught his other fist in a crushing grip. More blood splattered the floor as the man grunted. He staggered back, dragging Leonardo with him, until he crashed against the ground.

With a relieved sigh, he pulled away from the enemy. There was Karai standing over the large man, her katana covered in his blood. Beneath the grotesque mutilation of her face, she wore a grim expression. "It's time to leave this place." Her low voice was the only sign of her harrowing experience.

Leonardo caught sight of the alien medallion half she held loosely in her grasp. "Is that it?"

"Yes. We do not have much time."

With a nod, he sheathed his both his katana, glad this mission was finally nearing its end.

* * *

 **A/N:** **It's almost over! Feed that review box and it might come sooner. :D**


	6. Breaking Point

**A/N:** **Well, it's done. Enjoy the last stretch of this crazy ride.**

* * *

 **Breaking Point**

The apartment was quiet when Kimberly finally got home from work. It was a long day. She yawned, her feet carrying her the short distance to her kitchenette. She snatched a spoon out of the dish rack as she passed it and opened the freezer with her other hand. Frozen air blasted her face as she pulled out an ice cream tub. Closing the door behind her with her elbow, she snapped off the lid and scooped out her first heavenly bite of Cookies and Cream deliciousness.

As she navigated towards her couch, her thoughts drifted to her dogs. Normally, they would be under her feet right now. A lump formed in her gut as she froze. "Juniper?" She glanced around her dark apartment, each shadow now a threat. "Bully? Here, boy!" She set her ice cream on the pockmarked coffee table and slowly moved about the room with hesitant steps. Her hands loosely formed fists as they barely raised before her. "…Junebug?"

She never saw the hit coming. Her world swayed around her until she collapsed into the arms of a stranger. Her wide eyes stared at the brown leather sleeves of her assailant. She couldn't move as she watched her bare feet drag along her carpeted floor. Before she could make her voice work, the stranger dumped her unceremoniously on her couch.

"Finally. Do yo' know how long I've been waiting fo' you to come home?" The woman's Jersey accent drew Kimberly's gaze. "Yo' don't even look worth my effert. I expected more from someone involved wit' murderers."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Kimberly took in the taller woman's fit form before stopping at the long staff strapped to her back.

"You don't know?" The rage in her face turned to scorn. "Then you should run while you have the chance. _Before_ they kill someone yo' love, too."

"Who are you talking about?" Kimberly moved to sit up only to find she couldn't. "What did you do to me?!"

"Pressure point. Unlike your boyfriend, yo' don't deserve a hit from my staff. You are an innocent, as far as I can tell."

Kimberly felt heat rise in her cheeks, quickly denying the 'boyfriend' bit. Then her eyes widened. "It was you! You attacked Raph two days ago!"

The stranger smiled. "Congratulations. Yo' figured it out." She whipped out her staff and pointed at her.

Kimberly flinched as the hidden blade rang out before her eyes. "Can we talk about this? I don't want to die. There are so many things I still have to do before that happens. So how about you undo what you did to me and we can have a normal conversation that doesn't involve you pointing that sharp blade at my face, okay?"

"You tawk too much." She retracted the blade and holstered the weapon. "But so did someone else I knew, so I won't kill you fo' it. It's the rat I really want, anyway."

"Splinter?" Kimberly blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Is that its name? My bosses didn't know it had one. Or they dinnit tell me, which could also be true. Maybe yo'll be more useful than I thought." She closed the distance between them. "Why did this 'Splinner' kill my sister?"

"He wouldn't! Splinter doesn't kill innocents. He's better than that."

"Is that so? Maybe your boyfriend will have better answers when your life's in its hands." She dug into Kimberly's pocket and pulled out her shellcell. "Let's call'm, shall we?"

* * *

Raphael made good time on his well-worn path. Rage carried his feet in breakneck speeds across the rooftops. Adrenaline worked overtime to keep him going. It was a feeling he knew well, if he could think past his racing heart. The dread in his gut spurred him on. Nothing could get in his way. Not after Kimberly's frightened phone call.

 _Nobody touches her! Nobody!_ The thought breezed past his walls. _She bettah not be hurt or that bitch is dead!_

Kimberly's apartment complex came into view, allowing Raphael sight of the raven-haired woman holding his girl with a dagger pressed against her neck. He touched down on the roof in a full run, stopping only at the sight of blood dripping down from the blade's point of contact. "Let 'er go!"

"After what Splinner did to my sister? No." The woman said. "I _will_ get my revenge one way or anodder. All I need t'know now is who will fall first fo' his crime."

"Yer insane!"

" _Don't_ call me that! Do yo' _want_ me to kill 'er?"

"Don't worry about me, Raph." Kimberly shifted in her capture's hold. "Just go. Get out of here."

"Shut your trap," She hissed. "Yo' don't get to talk."

Raphael was frozen with indecision. A strong desire to throw caution to the wind and rush her right now washed over him. The only thing that kept him in place was fear that Kimberly could get hurt in the process. He had to do something, but what? His fingers itched for a weapon, but his previous battle with the stranger proved that was a risk if she caught him reaching for one.

"Alright, listen." Raphael spoke, cautiously, "I don't even know yer sister. Why don'tcha fill me in on what I'm missin' here."

"Her name was Carol." She paused as if saying the name was difficult for her. "My _damn_ bedder half, and that fuckin' _monsser_ slaughtered her in cold blood! She did nothing wrong. Not _once_ in her short, perfect, life."

"I can't even imagine how I'd feel if one of my brothers died." Kimberly's shoulders dropped with emotion. Even as a hostage, she could feel pity for her captor. It was a fact Raphael couldn't understand.

"He ain't no monster! He don't kill innocent people!" He clenched his fist. "You've got yer facts all wrong, lady."

"I _know_ it happened!" The taller woman was adamant. "Just like I know someone will die tonight. And maybe it'll me, but I'm _done_ with your damn denial. So, who's it goin' to be?"

"No!" Kimberly burst out as the dagger cut deeper. She found her captor's foot and stomped down, hard. Her twisting body sent her elbow straight into the straner's chin. With a little more effort, she pulled free, her body crumpling to a heap on the hard concrete.

As soon as she was clear, Raphael charged forward, taking the dark-haired woman down with ease. "You've messed with us fer tha last time, bitch!" Rage blurred his vision as he held her against the ground. Everything he was holding back came out all at once.

"Raph! Don't!" Kimberly's voice gave him pause. "She's hurting. Whatever really happened to her sister… Look at what you're doing. You can't…"

His fist hung over the bloodied face of the woman who dared hurt his girl. The hard, almost righteous, stare gazed back at him. "Why should I care? After what she was going to do to you…"

"Don't…don't kill her."

This time, he heard the choked quality of her voice. His tensed shoulders dropped as he turned his face towards her. "Did she hurt you?"

"I'm okay." She pushed herself off the ground, her hand firmly pressed against her neck.

"No. Yer not." He shifted to get a better look at the blood slipping between her fingers. "How bad did she cut you?"

"It's just a nick." She moved over to him in clumsy movements. "You're not going to kill her."

"I ain't jus' lettin' her get away wit' this."

"Ya, be the mons'er yo' freaks are." The stranger hissed. "Go ahead. Kill me. Like that rat did to my sister."

"Shut up." Raphael hissed back. "You don't get a say in this."

"What are you going to do?" Kimberly asked him as she collapsed beside him.

He turned to her as she gripped his shoulder. The rage warred within him, but his father's teachings kept his bloodied fist still. "Dammit." He pulled zip-ties out of a pouch in his belt and secured the dark-haired woman's wrists. "It would be so damn easier if I didn't hafta worry 'bout her fuckin' vendetta makin' a mess a' things." He muttered. "This bettah not come back and bite me in tha ass."

He stood in a huff, pulling the stranger with him. "I'll take care of her. _You_ are going to a hospital." Kimberly just nodded in response.

"Let me go, freak!" The stranger snapped at him as she pulled away, but Raphael's grip was stronger.

"I told you ta shut up, didn't I? Yer lucky I'm lettin' ya live."

"Fuck you."

* * *

It was quiet in April's apartment. The only sound that broke the still air was the brief ruffling of paper. A small desk lamp offered the barest of light, but it was enough for the only occupant. She turned another page of the photo album, her breath hitching as her green eyes caught sight of one of the pictures. It was taken during better times. They were laughing. April couldn't remember why, but seeing herself pressed up against Casey; so happy, so…in love. A lone tear drop fell, hitting the plastic cover protecting the photograph. _What's wrong with me?_ She squeezed her eyes tight against a memory invading her reverie. She could still hear the squeal of Casey's roaring motorcycle racing away. The last hope that this could ever be remedied went with him. And it was all her fault.

 _No, it's better this way._ She snapped the book closed, her other hand drifting to her gut. _He's reckless and immature. What hope could he…_ She stood in a burst of movement, the chair bouncing against the floor. _It would never have worked out. I know that. He can't change. I was only fooling myself, anyway._

She could feel the wetness of her cheeks and angrily rubbed it away. "Why?" _Why does it have to hurt? I did the right thing…right? It was bound to happen again. Even if…_ Her tears came faster as she folded her arms over her belly. The emotion overcoming her forced her onto the end of her bed. Her mind was taken by memories she didn't want to think about – _couldn't_ think about. All her fear and pain from the last three months bombarded her senses. She was practically drowning in it. "I…I can't…"

 _No, it's over. I don't need to remember. I just need to forget._ "Let me forget!"She vehemently shook her head. _I can do this. He's gone. He doesn't ever need to know._

 _Like that would change anything, anyway._ A fierce look crossed her face. _He'd never win father of the year._ "Hear that, Casey?! I'm glad you're gone!" She stood and stormed over to her desk. Yanking open the drawer, she glared down at the medical papers that changed her life. "At least you never got a chance to ruin this kid's life." It a fit of uncharacteristic rage, she tore the papers, sending the shredded pieces flying. _This is all your fault! How could you put me through this?! I never even_ wanted _a baby! Now I'll never get the chance!_ A sob escaped her throat. "Why me? Why-?

"Why did you leave me?"

* * *

 **A/N:** **... That last scene. It was so hard to write... But now you know what's up with April. As for the stranger? Get ready to officially meet her in the next book, Riverstone.**


End file.
